If Only
by MarieTheManiac
Summary: As everyone, George fears the upcoming battle. With the difference that he and another certain person have more to lose than anyone else. ***SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! Brotherly fluff!***


_**I'm a fourteen - year - old girl from Austria, that's why my grammar and choice of words aren't the best, please, try to understand that!  
**__If the ones who know me are wondering: I'm going to write this to every story now, so I won't get reviews like: 'Watch your grammar!', 'You should've used that word!', and so on._

_I don't know, how long has this plot bunny been hoping around inside my head? ...since years^^_

_Fred is not dead, he is not dead. J. K. Rolwing didn't destroy my childhood, she didn't, no...awww, who am I kidding? *sob* HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO US? HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO THE TWINS?  
I'll never get over this...:(_

_For the ones who don't know: I'm Harry Potter - OBSESSED since I was a little child and absolutely love the books and movies! And Fred and George are the best!_

_As you have probably guessed, this story will contain lotsa brotherly fluff^^ Sorry, y'know how obsessed I am with that :D And, seriously, guys, it's kinda obvious that Fred and George would DEFINITELY be fluffy when it's about comforting one of them. Although, it's not as obvious in the books..._

_Although I read most of the books and watch the movies in english, I'm still not as familiar with the British words and phrases than with the American, so, please, forgive me if there are any errors. But I understand if you're like: "OMG, she used that word in a Harry Potter story, AAAAAH!", because, I tend to react a little like that, too^^_

_Aaaaanyway, I'm off topic^^ Try to enjoy this!_

**__**

_P.S: I'm extremely mad right now, because two of my stories have been DELETED BY MY FREAKIN' LAPTOP! INCLUDING THE FIRST REQUEST I GOT! WHY THE HELL DOES MY LAPTOP HATE ME THAT MUCH?_

* * *

If Only...

"NO!"

George woke with a start, his breathing uncontrollably fast.

The images of his nightmare were still flashing inside his head. The redheaded wizard buried his head into his hands, desperately trying to get rid of the pictures.

"George?"

George's head snapped up. He met the sleepy, very worried gaze of his twin.

"What's the matter?"

George swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Nothing. Just my bloody ear."

The redhead demonstratively pointed at his the hole that used to be his ear. "Or, let's say, my bloody non-existent ear."

He laughed a little, fake laugh. Fred's expression didn't change the slightest.

"Georgie, remember the talk we had about trying to lie to your twin?"

Fred got out of his bed and sat down next to George, who turned his head away, trying to hide the tears that had started running down his face.

"It doesn't work." Fred slowly reached up to grab his twin's chin, making him meet his gaze. The elder Weasley's eyes widened a little.

"Alright, Georgie, spit it out, now." George shook his head a little, his eyes closed tightly.

"You're lucky that I'm not Mum, or I'd be staring daggers at you right now, dear brother of mine." Fred softly placed his hand on George's cheek. George reluctantly looked up.

The younger twin bit his bottom lip.

"I…well…just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." "You don't look like 'nothing to worry about' to me, George."

Fred was getting a little irritated, for his twin seemed to be in pain and didn't trust Fred enough to tell him why exactly a nightmare bothered him that much.

"Georgie. Look at your big brother." It was impossible for George to resist that.

Fred and George hardly referred to themselves as 'big brother' or 'little brother', especially in front of others. After all, they were twins, identical, the same on the outside and so similar on the inside as well. But when one of them was troubled, their roles became visible: Fred, as the 'big brother', would comfort George, the 'little brother', by holding him close, while George would comfort Fred by letting him hold George close as long as he needed.

Even though that happened rarely, it was just natural to them.

George slowly opened his eyes. Fred smiled, wiping a tear strained strand of hair out of George's face.

"No secrets. We've sworn that to ourselves, George. Now, what's with that nightmare?"

The troubled twin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We…at Hogwarts. Th – the battle."

George held back a sob. "I…we were fighting in the s – same room, bu – ut, we were too far apart and…a death eater…he…you…I…couldn't…you…" "Whoa, what's with all the stammering?"

Fred cut his brother off and pulled him into a comforting embrace. George stopped holding back and let his tears run freely, while his body trembled violently and loud sobs escaped his throat. Fred softly patted George's back, while running his other hand through his younger twin's hair.

"Ssshhh. In all honesty, George, I feel flattered. Who'd have thought that a simple nightmare including me dying would have such effects on you?" George winced at the 'me dying' part and buried his head deeper into Fred's chest.

"Okay, I take it, not funny. For I know, looking at my awesomeness, anyone would feel like that."

George didn't react, just clung tighter. Fred sighed and pulled George closer.

"Not funny either? My, George, you really are upset."

George nodded and tightened his grip, if that was even possible.

None of the twins was speaking for a few minutes, Fred waiting for George to calm down a little.

When George's breathing started to slow down, Fred pulled him a little closer and whispered: "None without the other."

"Huh?"

George looked up, his tired eyes red and swollen from crying.

Fred took another strand of George's hair and gently tucked it behind his ear.

"I said: none without the other."

The older twin pressed a soft kiss on George's hair. "No matter what happens in the battle, Georgie: None of us will be left without the other. We were born together, we live together, and we'll die together. Got that through your thick skull?"

George needed a moment to let his twin's words sink in. He was right.

"So…promise that you won't leave me?"

Fred smiled softly as he rested his chin on George's head. "If you promise me the same thing."

George's gaze snapped up. "Of course!" "Good then, same here, troll brain."

Fred smirked and slowly pulled away. He pressed his younger twin into the mattress, warmly encircling him with the blanket.

Fred gently brushed George's hair out of his face and wiped away the few remaining tears.

"Think ya're able to sleep now, mate?"

George blinked and looked away sheepishly. Fred sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

"Alright, scoot over a little."

George let out a sigh of relieve while making room for his brother. Fred laid down next to George, wrapping his arms around him. George curled against his twin, holding onto him tightly.

"Freddie?" "Yes, Georgie?"

"I love you", the sleepy George whispered against his twin's chest. Fred smiled, softly running his hand through George's hair.

"And I love you, Georgie."

George's breathing softened and he fell asleep, his head resting on his twin's chest, his arms around his twin's body. Fred smiled lovingly.

"We're a team, George. Nothing will ever change that."

Oh, if they only knew back then...

**The End**


End file.
